


i don't know about you

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Series: DickTim Week 2019 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jinny Hex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dick Grayson is a Country Bro Singer, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Past Domestic Violence, Past Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown Critical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: Tim doesn't really know how he ended up in this exact position. Actually, he does know how he ended up here in the grand scheme of things. Jinny had mentioned that Dick Grayson was her favorite singer, he was actually on tour right now, he had a concert in Gotham when they were on-world, and Tim is rich with Bruce Wayne money at his disposal, so of course he got her and the rest of Young Justice tickets to go see him. Nothing complex and all incredibly easy to understand.What he doesn't understand is how he's ended in Dick Grayson's (very strong) arms.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jinny Hex, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: DickTim Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572028
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164
Collections: Dick Tim Week 2019





	i don't know about you

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank SoleminiSanction for the beta work!
> 
> Please be aware that the Past TimSteph tag, Past Domestic Violence, and the Steph Critical Tag are indeed referring to the same things, they start in this chapter and will continue throughout the fic.
> 
> I'm not a fan of Stephanie Brown and I think many of the issues in their relationship and the harsh and borderline abusive way that she treats Tim would be worse in an omegaverse if she were an alpha and he an omega. If you disagree, that's your right. I just don't want you to read any more without realizing that.
> 
> Title is Chris Lane's "I Don't Know About You," the song that kickstarted this AU.

Tim doesn't really know how he ended up in this exact position. Actually, he does know how he ended up here in the grand scheme of things. Jinny had mentioned that Dick Grayson was her favorite singer, he was actually on tour right now, he had a concert in Gotham when they were on-world, and Tim is rich with Bruce Wayne money at his disposal, so of course he got her and the rest of Young Justice tickets to go see him. Nothing complex and all incredibly easy to understand.

What he doesn't understand is how he's ended in Dick Grayson's (very strong) arms. He remembers getting snacks with Jinny right before the concert starts, standing in line, paying for his pretzels, tripping over his own fucking feet, and then being caught by the aforementioned strong arms, and now he's looking up into sky-blue eyes that already have crow's feet around them. Tim's breath sticks in his throat, because he might have been teasing Jinny about her 'crush' on Dick Grayson, but _oh_. He gets it now.

The man is . . . very, very handsome.

And smells very, very good.

And has an absolutely brilliant smile, and Tim suddenly becomes aware of just how _red_ his face is right now. He wants to pull away, but something in his body won't move, refuses to be let go by Dick Grayson. He knows that Jinny is right next to him, watching all of this with an absolutely huge smile on her face, and Tim wants to know how much he needs to pay her for her silence. Of course, it's most likely futile. Bart's certainly already been texted.

"Hey there," he says, a twang present in his voice and it makes Tim's heart positively leap. "Well, howdy. You okay there, darlin'?"

If literally anyone else had called Tim "darlin'," he would have laughed in their face, but he can't do it to Dick Grayson because the word leaves his mouth like it was made for it and Tim can only hear the word as if it was created for him.

He doesn't know what leaves his mouth, but it's somewhere in between a giggle and a moan as he keeps his gaze locked on those blue, blue eyes. "I'm okay," he breathes out. "Thanks for catching me!"

Why is his voice so high? Why does he sound so eager? Why did God create this shade of blue?

"No problem, darlin'," Dick drawls out, and Tim's face goes completely red. He's tempted to conquer the world and decree that handsome, Southern men can't use the phrase darlin' because Tim's body can't handle this. He's very aware of how close Dick is holding him, how Tim's hand is right on Dick's chest and he can feel his heart beating strangely for some reason. "Not everyday that beautiful men fall right in my arms."

Time fucking stills. The only thing that he's aware of is Jinny's gasp next to him. Of course, it's at this moment that Dick Grayson finally decides to let him go, gently righting Tim to his feet as he keeps on smiling that brilliant smile. Tim's mouth is wide, he realizes suddenly. He literally can't stop smiling himself.

“Have to go, I’m afraid. Don’t want to be late for my concert.” Dick tips his blue cowboy hat at him, and then continues walking to the stage. Tim and Jinny watch him go, Tim's eyes glued to the black shirt that pulls at his shoulders, almost unable to breathe. It's only when he's disappeared through a door does Jinny let out a scream, one that makes Tim jump in surprise as he looks around wildly. "What the hell?" he hisses.

"Sorry," she whispers, eyes still glued at the door they had seen Dick Grayson walk through. "I had to let the stress out somehow." Her head slowly turns to look at him. "Dick Grayson called you beautiful."

Tim weakly nods, and Jinny continues on. "I mean, you _are_ , but he. . . ." She looks at him with absolute confusion in her eyes that's slowly transforming into delight. "He called you _beautiful_." She grabs Tim's shoulders. "He called you _darlin'_."

"Yeah," Tim whispers. "That was _real_."

She nods with absolute glee. "What are you going to do about it?"

Tim freezes, because he doesn't trust that tone in her voice. "Jinny. . . ." he starts, his mouth dry out of fear. "What are you thinking?"

"It's _Dick Grayson_ ," she hisses. "The most beautiful man on the planet, and he was hitting on _you_ , Tim. _You._ "

He can't stop the smile that flickers on his face, but he forces it down because there's no way that he can let himself continue on with this happy feeling in his heart, because it's not going to work. He has a duty to the world, and an ex-girlfriend that will come back to him when she’s ready, and it doesn't involve mooning over a country singer. Not even one as good-looking and talented as Dick Grayson. "Jinny, it's not a good idea."

She sighs. "Fine. But one day you're going to let yourself want something and nothing's going to stop me from helping me get it."

Tim turns to look at her, and he notices how her eyes are filled with sadness. It's a look that he's used to seeing in his friends, even though he knows they try to hide it. He shakes his head. "You can hug me now."

He friends really do give the best hugs.

They stay like that for a few minutes, but it could have been an hour for all that Tim cared. They're only pulled apart by their phones buzzing, certainly their friends asking them where the hell are they are.

They both ignore how the other still looks sad.

*

The thing about being the only omega in a group full of alphas is that many times, they can be so kind, caring, and thoughtful. Tim once woke up in the middle of a cuddle pile when he went into an unexpected heat on a mission only to wake up with his friends curled around him purring to make him feel better even though he tried to hide just so he wouldn’t bother them at all. But other times, they can be so loud, brash, and demanding that it's all Tim can do not to scream and tear his hair out, like the mission where they were all exposed to something that sent them into rut and made them all convinced that they had to protect Tim.

He honestly thought he was going to be burrito-blanketed to death.

Tim sits down next to Cassie when he and Jinny return to their seats, the very front row, and he's glad that the first side is in play right now. There must be _something_ in his demeanor that hits at distress, and Cassie holds out her head for Tim to squeeze if he needs to.

He really, really needs to.

"God," he hears Jinny sighs after a few songs, when the cheering of the crowd has dimmed enough so they can hear each other if they yell. "Dick Grayson is just so hot." She glances at Tim. " _Right?_ "

Amethyst frowns. "Jinny, I thought you only studied the female form in all its glory."

Jinny flushes. "I mean, yes! But I can appreciate an aesthetic and a voice!"

"So can I," Tim says smoothly, hoping that's it.

Of course, it can't be because Dick Grayson chooses during the next song to wink at him on stage as he sings about "pretty midnight blue eyes," and Tim feels six pairs of eyes come to rest on him. He flushes deeply, because Jinny's smirking again and everyone else is watching him with great interest. 

"So the picture wasn't photoshopped?" Bart asks, and Jinny turns to look at him incredulously. "How the _hell_ could I have photoshopped that in ten minutes while me and Tim went to get pretzels?"

Bart shrugs. "I assumed you had your ways."

"Tim," Kon asks, laughter lighting up his voice. "Do you want to explain what's going on here?"

No, he would not, but he also doesn't see anyway that he's going to get out of this. He shrugs, hoping that he can pull this off casually. "I tripped." Good, his voice isn't too high or anything, and his face is mostly straight. "Dick Grayson caught me. Jinny took a picture, and considering it happened less than an hour ago, he hasn't forgotten me yet."

They all stare at him, but with the exception of Jinny, they all believe him. _Darlin', you're a beautiful liar_ , her text says two minutes later.

Tim ignores it, and goes back to watching Dick Grayson.

And he tells himself that the thirty-four times that the man catches his eye and smiles throughout the night are just simple coincidence. He doesn't know what else they could be.

*

He's alone when he gets the text from Dick Grayson, a simple _"Hey there! This is Dick Grayson. I promise this is NOT creepy. My manager gave me your number when I told him I recognized you at my concert and that I thought you were really cute. I'm going to be in Gotham for about a week since this is my last night of the tour, was wondering if you wanted to show me the sights?"_

He _runs_ to Jinny, pulling her away from a conversation with Kelli. There's only one irritated squawk before she reads the text, a grin stretching across her face. "Tim," she whispers. "You're going to get the Dick?"

"Please don't say it like that," he whispers back, unable to keep his own grin off his face. Dick Grayson . . . Dick Grayson is asking him out. Right? Has to be. No famous musician just asks someone to show them the sights, they can hire people for that. "But what do I _do_?"

"You're wearing a cowboy hat," Jinny says sternly, and fear fills Tim's body. Her hands are gripped in his shirt, and her eyes are narrowed as they burrow deep in his soul. "I can promise you it will be red. I cannot promise that it won't be sparkly."

"Won't he think that's silly?" Tim asks. "Or like I'm trying too hard?"

She frowns. "Maybe. So not now. But I'm buying you one, and one day, you will wear it and I will take a picture and it will be my background. Do you hear me, Tim?"

He nods. "Okay, okay, I promise."

With a deep breath, she let's go of him. "We still have to get you ready for your meeting with Dick Grayson, even if you refuse to wear the cowboy hat." She bites her lip, and takes a step back, eyeing Tim critically. "How do I want to dress you?" she murmurs.

"I'm not a _doll_ ," Tim says, but she just raises an eyebrow and he has to concede the point. Tonight, he'll be the doll she wants so his date, fuck his _date_ , with Dick Grayson will be a success. He sighs. "What do you want to do?"

"Obviously, we want you to be sexy, but we gotta have you casual. Now, I've read a lot of interviews with Dick Grayson, he's the reason I thought I might like guys all throughout middle school and honestly? He still might be my exception, you know. And he said that he likes his omegas who are comfortable. But we want you to still feel like you."

"How much _Project Runway_ have you watched?"

"Shut up. We gotta make sure you're still clearly a nerd, so he knows what he's getting into." Her fingers curl around her chin, and she looks at him critically. He really does feel like a doll, as ridiculous as that is. "So . . . Gotta have you in some _tight_ skinny jeans. Shirt wise, I'm undecided. Looser than the jeans, I'm thinking something that falls off the shoulder on one side? You gotta any nerdy shirts that big?"

He shakes his head, very unsure of what's happening.

"Hmmm," she sighs. "You have Bruce's credit card? And what time are you meeting him tomorrow?"

He blinks, and then hurries to get his phone out of his pocket. He fucking forgot to text Dick Grayson back, and he left the most gorgeous alpha on Earth on read. On fucking read!!! "What do I say?" he asks pleading. "What do I do?"

Jinny shifts in her spot, rubbing her hands and her eyes dancing as she tries to think of a response. "Tell him that you want to meet at two. It's only midnight, we can find places in Gotham still open and get you looking fine as hell." She stills, and then cocks her head. "Have you ever thought about how good you'd look with pierced ears?"

"I do have lines."

"Fine," she says. "But tell him to meet you at your favorite restaurant. You need to be yourself, Tim, I'm just here to make sure that he won't be able to stop thinking about your ass for a _week_." She glances at the body part in question. "And it's a very nice one, from what Kon tells me you're ranked very high in the 'best super ass list.'"

". . . I don't have time to process that right now."

*

Jinny's right, places are still open in Gotham and they have Bruce's unlimited credit card as they walk through the aisles of the store.

The response is "That sounds good! See you then!" and Tim nearly has a fucking heart attack at that.

Right now, they're in the Wal-Mart clearance bin because Wal-Mart is the only thing still open at this time of night, going through the XXL shirts to see which one will hang off his shoulder in the correct way, grabbing every one that they think is a possibility. His cheeks flush as he thinks about tomorrow, wondering if he could really good in one of these things. He honestly doesn't know. Dick called him beautiful, and Jinny takes it for granted that he can pull this outfit off, but he doesn't know for sure.

"Can you answer me honestly?" he asks. "Do you think Dick will like me?"

"If he doesn't, then he's an idiot," she replies instantly, not even looking up at him. "You're amazing, Tim, and you don't deserve anything less than someone who sees that."

He flushes. "It's Dick Grayson though."

"It won't matter to me at the end," she looks up then. "None of us are bullshitting around when we tell you how much we admire, respect, and love you, and we don't care who you meet that rises to our standards, but our standards are all about how they treat _you_."

A shadow passes her face, and he knows who she's thinking about. Tim does his best not to talk about her, because he knows how unhappy she makes them. They don't like how she speaks to him. They don't like how she breaks up with him whenever she needs some space. They don't like how she always honest about her opinions on his clothes and his looks. He knows that they don't really understand her, that they can't because they don't have the history that Tim has with her, and it can make their relationship look strange on the outside, but they should know that she actually does love him.

He stares at the bin of clothing, tears rising to his eyes and guilt fills him. God, what the fuck is he doing? Steph broke up with him because she needed to focus on school and he was being too needy, but she told him that she wants him to wait until she can handle him again. Will he really betray her by going on a date with Dick Grayson? Has he really gotten so over his faults that he won't be just as needy with Dick and end up pushing him away?

This is a huge mistake, and he opens his mouth to tell Jinny that, but she grabs his hand quickly. "Do not hurt yourself like this, Tim. _Please_."

He blinks as he looks at her, tears forcing their way to his eyes that he refuses to let fall. Steph always hated it when he cried. "I don't want to disappoint anyone else," he chokes out.

"You won't," she whispers back. She pulls a shirt out of the bin, a Captain America one. "Here. He's your favorite, and I want you to feel confident tomorrow, because God, Tim, you deserve it more than anyone else in the world."

He takes the shirt with numb fingers, looking down at it. Steph never liked it when he was nerdy, and Jinny knows that. He wonders if that's why she wants him to wear this when he meets Dick Grayson.

His mouth dries up, and eventually he forces out, "I'm scared."

Jinny nods. "I know, buddy. But you're also so brave. And you have us by your side."

He knows that. It's the only way he can do this.

“Okay,” he says, his voice cracking only slightly, thank God. “Let’s go try this on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
